heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Male Damsels/Gallery
Gallery Images Ben captured by Khyber.png|Ben Tennyson captured by Khyber. sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6644.jpg|Prince Philip bound and gagged by Maleficent and her goblins. Arlo_and_Spot_hemmed_in_by_Thunderclap's_pterodactyls.jpg|Arlo and Spot beset by Thunderclap's pterodactyls. Tumblr_lj5l7uR5ba1qe5p1no1_500.png|Mike Wazowski captured by Randall Boggs. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9840.jpg|Flik held hostage by Hopper. File:Marty at the mercy of the Fossa.jpg|Marty at the mercy of the Fossa. madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Stefano captured by Chantel Dubois. Tumblr_mi6hi3qzQL1qmooxno4_1280.png|Fix-It-Felix Jr. imprisoned by King Candy. Luek Skywalker being tortured by Emperor Palpatine.png|Luke Skywalker being tortured by Emperor Darth Sidious Eddy at the mercy of his Brother.png|Eddy at the mercy of his Brother who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Roger Rabbit captured by Judge Doom. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg|Jonathan is kidnapped by Quasimodo Pinocchio kidnapped by Stromboli.png|Pinocchio kidnapped by Stromboli File:Alan_Parrish_trapped_in_quicksand.jpg|Alan Parrish stuck in quicksand Fred Flintstone bound and gagged.png|Fred Flintstone bound and gagged iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-1267.jpg|The Iron Giant being electrocuted Mowgli kidnapped by King Louie's lackeys.png|Mowgli kidnapped by King Louie's lackeys Penguins captured.png|Penguins captured by Dr. Blowhole 9999213892983443223432333332233.jpg|Darkwing Duck hanging on for dear life Danger Mouse and Penfold held prisoner by Count Duckula.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold held prisoner by Count Duckula Mr. Bean Animated.jpg|Mr. Bean getting bounded by the robbers. Imprisoned Kratos.png|Kratos imprisoned by Furies Shero and Misket tied up.jpg|Sharo and Misket tied up by Cizer. Spejson, Walo and Wojtas at the mercy of Kołacina.png|Spejson, Walo and Wojtas beset by Kołacina. CinefexJW5.jpg|Owen Grady being attacked by a Dimorphodon. Shadow Raker taking the duo away.png|Slipstream and Jetstorm being Mini-Con-napped by Shadow Raker. Dave hanging for his life on a fallen log.jpg|Dave Seville hanging on with a log PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!.jpg|Pikachu imprisoned by Team Rocket Raditzraptando.jpg|Gohan kidnapped by Raditz. Twilight's friends and Discord is captured.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Discord have been taken prisoners. SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8582.jpg|Prince Eric tied by Flotsam and Jetsam the eels. Aladdin drowning.png|Aladdin drowning after he was tortured by Jafar and the Palace Guards. 800px-Wizard_of_oz_1188_flying_monkey_and_toto.jpg|Toto kidnapped by a Flying Monkey. Young Simba trapped in the stampede.jpg|Simba being trapped in the stampede. Mufasa In Trouble.jpg|Mufasa clinging for his life over the wildebeest stampede. Prime captured by Lockdown.png|Optimus Prime captured by Lockdown James_at_the_mercy_of_Diesel_10.png|James getting cornered by Diesel 10. Giphy.gif|Gizmo kidnapped and being tortured by the second Stripe/Mohawk. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg|Lucas gets captured and being eaten by frog (Croaker). boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.jpg|Eggs being lowered into a mobile incinerator. rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, and Dil being held prisoner by Jean-Claude. Wallace at the mercy of Piella Bakewell.png|Wallace at the mercy of Piella Buzz Lightyear captured by Lotso and his thugs.png|Buzz Lightyear is captured Garfield_captured_by_animal_control_while_trying_to_save_Odie_from_Chapman.jpg|Garfield captured by animal control. WALL-E needs help.jpg|WALL-E held hostage at the Holo Detector. FF5D660A-3BFC-4D29-A0FD-80E97BDF9423.png|Fred O'Hare and Mr. Bunny captured by Carlos hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9489.jpg|EB at the mercy of circular sawblades. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Gomez, Pugsley, Uncle Fester, and Lurch strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Warriors Orochi - Shu Chapter 1 - Battle of Ueda Castle - YouTube.mkv_snapshot_03.27.759.png|Zhao Yun captured by Orochi's forces. Beckett_and_Chewie.png|Chewbacca getting exploited by Tobias Beckett. ell-dunston_43.jpg|Kyle kidnapped by Lord Rutledge Zethrid catch Keith.png|Keith was imprisoned by Zethrid. Rowlet, Popplio, and Litten are kidnapped.png|Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio were kidnapped by Team Rocket. Professor Sycamore is captured.png|Professor Sycamore has been taken prisoner by Team Rocket Denny is Nightstrike's prisoner..png|Denny Clay was imprisoned by Nightstrike. Ash and his team are now Team Flare's prisoners.png|Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon teammates are captured by Team Flare. Robocop_being_attacked.jpg|Robocop being attacked and nearly destroyed by Lt. Hedgecock and the SWAT team under orders by Dick Jones to destroy him. Ash Ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum is tied up and kidnapped by Team Rocket. Chris Thorndyke Captured.jpeg|Chris Thorndyke Captured by Dr. Eggman Kidnapped.png|Seth Plummer Kidnapped by Bill Fawcett and The Chuns Ptinc Cgarming bound and gagged.png|Prince Charming bound and gagged by The Evil Queen Perfect Peter bound and gagged by Horrid Henry.png|Perfect Peter being bound and gagged by Horrid Henry Penfold talking through his gag.png|Ernest Penfold being gagged by Danger Mouse Tails being bound and gagged.png|Tails bound and gagged Charlie captured by Carface and his thugs.png|Charlie captured by Carface and his thugs Staqn, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny held captive by Barbara Steisand.png|Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny kidnapped by Barbara Streisand SpongeBob held captive by Plankton.jpg|SpongeBob is captured by Plankton. Kunio and Riki kidnapped by the mob.jpeg|Kunio and Riki getting kidnapped by the mob. Lloyd's captured.png|Lloyd Garmadon is captured by the Serpentine. Saberhorn capturing Russell Clay.png|Russell Clay captured by Saberhorn. Tom Thumb bound and gagged after being kidnapped.png|Tom Thumb captured then bound and gagged Tom Cat held prisoner by a group of bad cats.png|Tom Cat held hostage by a group of mean cats Penfold being held prisoner by Baron Greenback.png|Penfold held prisoner by Baron Greenback. Bart Simpson gagged by Sideshow Bob.png|Bart Simpson gagged by Sideshow Bob. Fly and Chuck held prisoner by Crab.png|Fly and Chuck held prisoner by Crab. Robin tortured by the Joker.jpg|In the original uncut version, Robin getting tortured by the Joker. Tim Goodman hanging on for dear life the GNN building.jpeg|Tim Goodman hanging on for dear life out the window of the GNN building while battling Howard Clifford and Ditto. 7D5EE539-2B68-4E8C-989E-C1A568F2DE9B.png|SpongeBob is captured by Master Udon. Duckula being captured by a stranger.jpg|Count Duckula being captured by a stranger File:TPOTTPT23.jpg|Tommy Oliver kidnapped by Divatox. Miguel & Ernesto.jpg|Miguel Rivera is about to be killed by Ernesto de la Cruz who throws him off the building. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are now Megatron's prisoners.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel have been captured by Decepticons. Dib captured.png|Dib Membrane restrained by Zim. Jak Imprisoned.png|Jak imprisoned by the soldiers of Krimzon Guards. Chop Shop captured Fixit.jpg|Fixit was kidnapped by Chop Shop. Tommy forced to walk the plank.png|Tommy Pickles being forced to walk the plank after getting captured by Angelica. The chairman kidnapped then bound and gagged.png|The chairman kidnapped then bound and gagged on the traintracks Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured.png|Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured Robin Shackled to the wall.jpg|Robin shackled to the wall of the vault where The Ditronium Crystal was kept from Slade. Angelica, Camille, Jade, Slam and Breeze captured.png|CCamille, Jade, Slam, Angelica and Breeze captured Yin and Yang captured then bound and gagged.png|Yin and Yang bound and gagged Terrance and Phillip held prisoner by Sheila Broflovski.png|Terrance and Phillip captured by Sheila Broflovski Fox is ambushed by Aparoids.jpg|Fox McCloud is trapped by the Aparoids The pilot bound and gagged.png|The pilot bound and gagged Penfold groaning behind his mouth gag.png|Penfold kidnapped then bound and gagged by Baron Greenback. WALL-E tortured.png|WALL-E being electrocuted by AUTO. Ralph, Mitzi and Von Rabie held prisoner by the fleas.png|Ralph ,Mitzi and Von Rabie held prisoner by the fleas Apu bound and gagged.png|Apu bound and gagged Penfold at the mercy of the polar bear.png|Penfold at the mercy of the polar bear Quasimodo and Phoebus held prisoner.png|Quasimodo and Phoebus bound and gagged Gumball Captured.png|Gumball chained up by Darwin. Lewis Robinson Captured.png|Lewis Robbinson tiedying up by Doris. Katsuki_captured.png|Bakugou Katsuki kidnapped by The League of Villains. Jack and Jill kidnapped.png|Jack and Jill kidnapped by mean people Stanley, Tippi and Ozzie held prisoner by Waggstaff.png|Stanley, Tippi and Ozzie captured by Waggstaff Danger Mouse moaning behind his mouth gag.png|Danger Mouse bound and gagged Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny held prisoner.png|Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny held prisoner Mario and Luigi tied up.png|Mario and Luigi being tied up Jerry Mouse bound and gagged.png|Jerry bound and gagged Videos Insanoflex|Carl at the mercy of a rampaging Insanoflex robot. Ant Bully Frog Vore|Lucas gets eaten by Croaker, a giant frog. 8) Movie CLIP - Beehive Limo (2006) HD The Outsiders Johnny Kills Bob|Ponyboy Curtis getting jumped by the Socs in an attempt to drown him. Category:Galleries